


Amare

by demondaze



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, I'm Weak though so there's not a lot of angst, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mild Language, Pining Lance (Voltron), Sharing a Bed, hunk is the best boy, that boy is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demondaze/pseuds/demondaze
Summary: As part of their mission to defeat the Galra, Team Voltron visits the planet Amare to recruit the Amarian people in their cause to defeat the forces of evil. Lance has had a long standing crush on Keith, and is certain he doesn't feel the same. When the sleeping situation at the alien hotel doesn't go as planned, it's up to Lance to accept the consequences.





	Amare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangirlKats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlKats/gifts).



> This is for you Kat, surprise I'm your secret santa <3  
> I know you love angst but I physically can't write anything too angsty or i'll cry  
> Thanks to Maddy (elissigh) for beta reading this for me. I wrote half of this at 2am so it was definitely needed.
> 
> Also I know Allura and Coran are mentioned and not included, im SORRY i love them but they just didn't make it into the story.   
> Lastly, the science is this is probably REALLY wrong. I mean obviously some of it is impossible on Earth because we're talking about an alien planet here but at the end of the day I learned nothing in the 4 AP science classes I've taken lmao.

Not too long ago, if you asked Lance McClain what he’d be doing in the future, he certainly never would’ve expected this.

“Keith, get your head in the game, we need you to form sword!” he heard Shiro yell over their communication channel.  _ Typical Keith _ , he thought. Voltron was currently fighting a Galra fleet they made the mistake of trying to take out ‘quick and easy.’ It’s not so quick and easy when another one hundred ships show up in the middle of the battle.

“I’m not sure that’s the best idea right now. We need Hunk’s cannon; that will take them out all at once” Keith argued. He hated to admit it, but Lance agreed.  _ Mullet does have the best ideas sometimes _ .

There was a pause on Shiro’s end as Lance heard him hesitate. “Keith, I trust you. Hunk, you know what to do.”

Lance could almost hear Hunk smirk. “All right! Let’s do this!” Hunk cheered before Lance heard the tell-tale sound of him inserting his bayard into the yellow lion like a lock and key. Lance could soon feel the result of this endeavor surging through him. When they were Voltron, they moved as one unit. When something happened, they all felt it. When they formed weapons, it felt like an extension of the energy stored in their bodies had finally protruded, and they were ready for anything.

The initial blast took out a hundred of the ships with ease. Lance and his teammates cheered as they watched the Galra ships disintegrate before their eyes. Lance didn’t like killing anyone if he could help it, but this was war. In a final salvo, the fleet was gone. Hunk’s canon managed to eliminate the majority of the ships, and the rest retreated, their advanced technology bringing them light years away in a mere minute.

“Nice job everyone. I’m proud of you Keith, you made the right call” Shiro announced to the team. “Now we can get what we really came for.” Before they got ambushed, their initial plan was to travel to the planet Amare on a diplomatic mission to draw support for their cause – saving the universe from evil. Lance knew that as a part of Voltron, he was a defender of the universe. That was a lot of pressure for a seventeen year old boy. It’s not that Lance disliked being on the team. In fact, he loved it. He lived for it. Before he discovered Voltron, Lance had always just been the funny guy. The class clown. A buddy to crack jokes with. To some ( _Keith_ ), he wasn’t even that. Lance had always admired Keith from afar for his natural talent and prodigious instincts ( _and gorgeous looks_ ). He was the top of the class until he was kicked out for being a loyal friend to Shiro and wanting to know the truth. Shit, even his reason for being kicked out was noble! Lance, on the other hand, was just Lance. Despite all his faux confidence and fraudulent abilities, he was just a cargo pilot, nothing more. _Keith had certainly made that clear_. 

Now that he was the blue paladin, he had responsibilities. He was a hero and a member of a team, and Lance even felt like he had a purpose in life. Did he deserve it? That was debatable. Being the paladin of the blue lion was great, but hard. Excruciatingly challenging. _The fact it’s me piloting her just makes everything worse._ Nevertheless, whatever struggle he’s faced with, he refuses to give up. That’s just not his style. Lance may be a lot of things, but he’s also dedicated and strong willed. He would never let down the people relying on him. _Intentionally, anyway_.

Lance felt an energy shift as they dismantled Voltron, and resumed their positions in separate lions. It was weird to go from a soul bond with his teammates to this,  _ but it was also nice for them to not have to put up with his negative energy _ .

“Next stop, Amare!” Pidge chimed in. “Did you guys know on Amarians don’t need to drink water? It’s because there’s a high level of gaseous carbonic acid in their atmosphere, so they can just breathe it directly into their bloodstream! Cool, right?” she said excitedly.

“Does that mean we don’t need water on this planet either?” Lance asked.

“Sure, if you want your lungs to shrivel up and die from the hypertonicity of the atmosphere” she replied.

Lance shivered. “I’m good.”

With his hands on the controls, Lance followed the rest of the paladins as they eased their way to make a landing on Amare. He smirked. This was his favorite part. The other paladins could do nothing but watch as Lance suddenly sped up and skyrocketed towards Amare. “Here we go again” complained Pidge. “Does he have to do this every time?”

“He’s Lance” stated Keith. “This is what he does.” Lance was piloting Blue at top speed until he broke into the planet’s atmosphere. He suddenly jerked the controls back so he was freefalling, then prepared for his next move. As soon as the features of Amarian civilization became visible, he hurled Blue into a perfect flip, then proceeded to zig zag her around the air, doing various aerial stunts. He wasn’t good at a lot, but he could sure put on a show. He felt it was his duty to excite the Amarians of Voltron’s arrival, especially at a time like this.

“Are you quite done Lance” muttered Keith.

“Come on buddy, I know you love this!” Lance shouted happily.

“I can’t say I do” Keith intoned. Lance’s shoulders sagged. He should’ve known better.

“Okay, I’ll stop.” He pulled Blue into a stride parallel to the ground and met up with the rest of his team to prepare for their landing.

“I thought you looked great man! You really have a natural talent!” said Hunk. Him? Natural talent?  _ What a joke. _

The Amarians had prepared a landing strip, as per their request. Considering what happened last time with Lance’s stunts, it was a necessary feat.  _ I never learn, do I.  _ Once they were 1000 feet above the ground, they pulled to a stop and collectively landed their lions on the surface. Shiro stepped out of the black lion first, since he was their leader.  A group of about ten aliens were waiting to greet them as they exited their lions. Like most of the extraterrestrials they had met, these creatures were only vaguely humanoid. Their heads dipped in at the top, and their chins came to a point. Their skin was bright pink, and their thin bodies were adorned with fine white robes. _ Didn’t realize we entered space Ancient Greece.  _ Lance briefly glanced at each of them, trying to be discreet as possible. None of them appeared to resemble a female.  _ Great, now I don’t even have an excuse for being flustered around Keith. _

Hunk held out his hand, clearly trying to resemble a polite gesture. Shiro gave him a harsh glance, and hissed “What are you doing?”

“Oh right, different cultures. Sorry” Hunk whispered.

The tallest Amarian spoke first. “Kigj iuio cashsakg kidgsk.” Lance switched on his helmet’s translator, having forgotten.

“Welcome to Amare. I see you had a bit of trouble arriving here, I’m pleased to see you all were able to resolve that quickly”.

Lance spoke without thinking. “Yeah that’s us, defenders of the universe and all. Saviors of the –“ he stopped once he saw the look Shiro was giving him. “I mean, yeah! We tried our best to resolve the situation, and succeeded.” He even bowed for good measure.

Seeing the gesture Lance made, Shiro shook his head, realizing his speech about respecting different cultures went entirely over their heads. “We are all pleased to meet you. I’m Shiro, paladin of the Black lion.”

“I’m Lance, the blue lion’s paladin” Lance said, and followed up with a wink.

“My name is Pidge, I’m the green paladin. I’ve heard so much about your planet, all good things of course. I’m so honored that you have welcomed us here”.

“Hey, I’m Hunk! Wow, your planet looks great! Not that I was expecting it to not look great I mean –”

“He’s the yellow paladin. I am Keith, paladin of the red lion.” Lance noticed Hunk thanking Keith silently.

After they gave their introductions, Shiro spoke once more. “The other members of our team, Allura and Coran, should be here shortly. They took an alternate route when we ran into the Galra fleet.”

“Good. We were looking forward to meeting her highness. If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you to where you’ll be staying for the next few days.” With their supplies on their backs, the team trailed after the Amarians in silence. They were currently walking on a surface that appeared to have green dirt. The sky was light pink, so Lance guessed it was day time. Apart from the towering figures of their lions, they were surrounded by nothing but the bizarre dirt.  _ This looks like some weird desert. I wonder if Keith feels at home,  _ Lance thought to himself. He dared to glance at Keith, and was surprised to notice he had a melancholy expression on his face. Lance couldn’t help but assume it was in reaction to their surroundings.  _ Good thinking, Lance. Of course he doesn’t feel at home, he was completely alone for a year worrying about whether his best friend was even alive. You idiot,  _ he cursed himself.

They walked for what seemed like miles, when it reality it was probably only one. Suddenly, the Amarians stopped. The tall one who appeared to be their leader held out his arms parallel to the ground, motioning to everyone to stay silent. One Amarian stood at each of his sides, and they too held their arms. To Lance’s surprise, they began yelling.

“TSssk idga gon! TSssk idga gon!” they chanted, announcing the last syllable. Lance had no clue what they were saying, as these words must not translate directly into English. He stood there awkwardly and watched as they began to glow bright red. The paladins gasped as a crimson door began to materialize. As the Amarians gave the final chant, the two chanting alongside the leader held the last note.

“Quickly, enter the realm. They cannot hold this for much longer” the leader spoke. Shiro took the first step forward, and without hesitation went through the supernatural door.  _ How does he do that? I’m one weird chant away from taking the next train back and calling the guys from Buzzfeed Unsolved,  _ Lance fumed. Keith followed Shiro shortly after, and he too showed no signs of fear.  _ Of course, that guy wouldn’t know fear if it punched him in the face.  _ Pidge went next, also walking with confidence. She, however, was clearly too entranced with the alien technology to give it a second thought. Lance looked over at Hunk, knowing that his friend was most likely feeling the same reservations. He was right, Hunk looked terrified.

He had to step up to the plate. “Let’s go buddy, I’ll be right behind you” he reassured Hunk. Shaking, Hunk stepped forward hesitantly, and then looked back. The chanting Amarians seemed flustered, clearly over exerting themselves from holding a perfect tune for so long. Lance saw the look on Hunk’s face, and knew that he was only entering the door because he didn’t want to cause the creatures any harm. As Hunk stepped into the realm, Lance was right behind him.

If he had to describe Amare with one word, it would be  _ fire.  _ Seriously, it was hot as balls.

Not only was it hot, but it was red.  _ So red.  _ The paladins were standing on a surface of green dirt, but surrounding them was a glorious city coated entirely in a blush. The buildings strangely resembled the nature of skyscrapers from Earth, but instead of being mostly grey, they were stark red. Standing before them was what had to be over a thousand structures that were of an advanced architectural disposition. Between the buildings was a network of perfectly straight roads; streets that Lance thought would make his high school geometry teacher swoon. If he really thought about it, it was plain. He didn’t notice any foliage, lakes, or parks. Neither were there any buildings that sharply contrasted from the rest. Nevertheless, something about the color, the atmosphere, the  _ feeling;  _ it had him nearly withering to his knees.

“Holy shit guys. This is so cool! The fucking right angles on that road god DAMN” Pidge yelled.

“Watch your language! And lower your voice” Shiro hissed. Lance could tell from Shiro’s expression that he was also amazed. Lance turned around to face Hunk, and noticed that his jaw was on the ground in shock. As an afterthought, he looked over at Keith. And boy was he surprised.

Keith actually looked impressed.  _ I didn’t even know he had the capability!  _ While Pidge and Hunk were just excited for the sake of science, Keith looked dazzled. Happy, even. Heck, he was practically glowing! Lance swooned at the look Keith was giving the magnificent city, and almost wished Keith would give him that same look.  _ Almost. _

They were startled at the intrusion of the lead Amarian. “Fantastic isn’t it? I apologize, I didn’t even introduce myself. I am Korro, king of this fine city.” The king? Lance couldn’t believe the actual king had come to greet them. He remembered the disrespect he had accidently shown earlier, and visibly cringed.

“It has been a pleasure. We are absolutely amazed at your people’s fine work, Korro” Shiro praised.

“It took millennia to perfect! Now then, follow me.” The team walked after Korro, still shocked at the surrounding beauty. Korro was bringing them to the entrance of the building before them. They stepped onto a platform, and were jolted as it suddenly began to move.

“Ahh!” Lance screamed, losing his balance. He felt a warm hand, and looked up to notice Keith had caught him.

“You have to be more careful, Lance” mused Keith.  _ Keith was holding his hand. _ He could barely breathe, he was so focused on not becoming the same color as the city surrounding him. Keith let go as soon as Lance regained his footing. His hand felt like a sauna, the heat traveling from his hand to his face. Lance quickly looked away to prevent anyone from noticing. He heard a laugh. He looked over to see Pidge giving him a knowing look.  _ That gremlin! _

The group was now 500 feet in the air, and the platform was slowly coming to a stop. Hunk looked like he would rather be still fighting the Galra then be up in the air this high. Lance was scared the poor guy was going to throw up again. Soon enough, however, they came to a stop. For once, Hunk was the first one off the lift, the rest of the paladins following suit.

“Tomorrow you will speak to the entire kingdom at the Welcoming Ceremony” Korro announced as he brought them past what looked like a reception desk and into a long hallway with many doors. “For now you may relax. The atmosphere in this building is completely safe, so you may take off your armor. Please, feel free to utilize our facilities.”  _ I hope they have a hot tub.  _ Korro came to a stop. “Your leader Shiro may use this chamber” he said, gesturing to the door on his left. He held a key out to Shiro, and Shiro took it from him gratefully.

As Shiro disappeared to check out his room, Lance bounced with excitement.  _ Sweet, we get our own rooms! I wonder if I’ll be next to Keith. _ Korro pointed to the next room over. “Hunk, you may take this chamber.”

Hunk smiled nervously at Lance. “Talk to you soon, buddy!” he said before delving into his room.

“Is this my room?” Pidge asked Korro excitedly, pointing at the next room over.

“That it is. However, I have come to learn you are interested in technology, if you would like, you may follow my associate Toks, and they will show you some of our newest inventions.”

“Would I? How could I say no?” she beamed, following the Amarian who must be Toks in the opposite direction.  _ And then there were two. _

“I have a special room for the two of you” Korro explained. “This way.” Lance and Keith gave each other a confused glance, before shrugging their shoulders and trailing behind the Amarian. He brought them into another hallway identical to the one they had been in. “Here, this is your room” Korro nodded at them.

“What, my room, or Keith’s room?” Lance asked

“Neither. This is the room you will both share!” Keith stared at Korro in confusion, and Lance couldn’t possibly be more horrified.

“Excuse me, I think I heard you incorrectly. Weird atmosphere, new planet, you know the deal. Whose room is this?” Lance rambled nervously.

“Both of yours. You seem shocked, did I misread your aura?” Korro questioned.

“Ora what now?”

“Your aura. It is the visible embodiment of your energy and your emotions. Is your kind not able to see them?” Korro asked in confusion.

“Uh, yeah” Lance blurted.

“My utmost apologies, paladin. I assumed such an advanced being such as Voltron would be acquainted with such things. I saw your aura and it seemed to read that you and the red paladin were a couple.”

_ Him? And Keith? A couple?  _ “No!” Lance shouted, his face a crimson red. “I mean, we aren’t, no.” He looked over at Keith to gauge his reaction, and noticed Keith’s face was in the same perplexed state.

“This is unfortunate. You see, this establishment is our best living quarters. We rarely have open spots, and this happens to be our last. Besides the room for that Coran, of course.”

“What about Allura?” Lance inquired. For some reason, he thought he saw Keith’s expression shift.

“The Princess has a special chamber. We are always prepared” Korro smiled.  _ Clearly not prepared enough for this. _

“I uh – I’m gonna room with Hunk. We’re best pals” Lance turned on his heels to go see his friend.  _ Hunk, save me here. _

“I would advise you to not try that. These rooms have protection technology against intruders. Your friend Hunk’s room is a single, so any individual who tries to enter his chamber will be vaporized.”  _ Vaporized!? What kind of planet is this? _

“This is a double, it will suffice nicely. I apologize for the inconvenience. It is rare for Amarians to read an aura incorrectly.”

“You mean we’re supposed to share this room?” Lance peeked into the chamber. 

“There’s only one bed in here, how is that supposed to work?” There was no reply.

“He’s gone, you idiot” Keith stated.  _ What?  _ Keith entered the room and took a look around. “You have legs, I assume?”

_ Mullet.  _ “And I know you have eyes. There’s one bed there! How are we supposed to sleep? There isn’t even a couch and the floor is made of fucking metal!”  _ So much for this establishment being their ‘best living quarters.’ _

“Uh I don’t know, by fucking sharing? This isn’t the third grade, I don’t have cooties or some parasite, Lance.”

“I beg to differ. Your mullet alone probably houses a nest of who knows what.”  _ What am I saying? _

“You know, you’re kind of an asshole. I’m trying to help out here and figure out this situation, but you look like you’d rather jump off the building right here then be even 10 feet away from me.”

“Well maybe I wouldn’t be such as asshole if you weren’t such an entitled jerk!” Lance shouted. Lance was stunned. His mouth was on autopilot at this point, and he had no control over what it said.

“Okay.” Keith actually looked upset.  _ What did I do?  _ “I’ll leave you to it, then.” Keith walked over to the exit into the hallway, and walked down it in silence. After 10 seconds, Lance couldn’t see him anymore.

“I’m such a fucking moron!”  _ Why did I have to say that? That was going way too far. Why can’t you just be a normal person and sleep in the same bed as him? He doesn’t have a disease!  _ Lance knew the real reason, but he would never admit it, not even to himself. It was not uncommon for him and Keith to have spats like this. In fact, it used to be quite frequently. Recently, Lance decided to swallow his pride and try to get along with Keith. They had grown a relationship that wasn’t entirely friendship, but they knew each other far better than acquaintances.  _ You want to be his friend, though. At this rate, he wouldn’t even let you shine his shoes. _

Lance had to speak to Hunk. His best friend always knew what to do.

~

After ten minutes of thinking ( _ crying _ ), Lance left the room to go speak to Hunk. As he stood at the entrance, he knocked on Hunk’s door.

“Lance! Come in, buddy!” Hunk greeted him excitedly.

“I don’t think that’s a great idea. Apparently their security system vaporizes ‘intruders’” Lance scowled.

“What is this, a prison?” Hunk proclaimed.

“Exactly what I was thinking.”

“So what’s wrong? I know you better than anyone, that’s not your happy expression.”

“What do you mean? Of course it is!” Lance put on a fake smile. He couldn’t even convince himself, never mind Hunk.

“Nice try. Spill”

“You know what, how about we find the hot tub first?”

“Good call” Hunk smirked.

Together, they walked down the long hallway, and came to what they assumed was the reception desk. “Excuse me?” Lance said to the alien sitting at the table. “Where’s the hot tub?” The Amarian had been reading a book. It seemed angry for being disturbed, but when it saw who they were it looked apologetic.

“You must be the paladins of Voltron! The Princess Allura and Coran just arrived! Would you like me to take you to them?” it asked.

“Um, no. We just want the hot tub.”

“Right this way then, sir.” Lance and Hunk followed the Amarian to the upper floor, and after walking down yet another hallway they stopped in front of a glass door. “Please enjoy, and let us know if there’s anything not satisfactory.” Lance thanked the Amarian politely, and told it they were fine. He pushed the door open, only to be confronted with a very familiar situation.

“Oh come on!” Lance yelled. The room looked like any pool room you’d find on Earth, with one major difference. The hot tub was on the ceiling. “Are Earthlings so wrong to want to actually get in the hot tub?” Hunk however, was in hysterics. Lance could see tears rolling down his face from laughing so hard.

“You really have the best luck, Lance.” Lance couldn’t help but think of that time he and Keith got stuck in an elevator together. Then, too, he had been unnecessarily rude, and Keith had wound up upset. For some reason, seeing Keith angry at anyone made his blood boil. When it was at him, he hated a little bit more. He and Hunk stood in silence for a minute. He could see from Hunk’s expression that his friend was concerned for him, and Lance couldn’t blame him.

“Hunk?” Lance breathed.

“Yeah?”

“I really fucked up this time.”

“However bad you think it is, I promise you didn’t ruin anything permanently.” Hunk reassured him. Lance didn’t know how Hunk knew what he was talking about, he guessed it stemmed from knowing the guy for years. Seriously, Hunk could read him like a book.

“I don’t know about that. Keith is really mad, Hunk.”

Hunk sighed. “Listen, Lance. We have had this exactly conversation more times than I can count. The only way you’re truly going to be able to resolve this is if you talk to him.”

“I can’t!” Lance whimpered. “He hates me.”

“I promise he doesn’t hate you.” Hunk looked like he knew something he didn’t. Lance decided to let it slide for now.

“What am I supposed to say? ‘Hey Keith, I’ve had a massive crush on you since the Garrison and I would actually like nothing more than to sleep next to you at night?’ “” Lance scoffed.

“That would be a good start.”  _ Would it though? I can already predict his reaction. He would be disgusted. _

“Are you kidding me? That’s the dumbest idea I’ve ever heard.” Hunk looked hurt at his words.  _ Why do I say these things?  _ Wherever he goes, he leaves destruction in his path, hurting the people he cares about the most. It was like a tornado of all his emotions, and he didn’t know how to stop it.

“I didn’t mean that, Hunk.”

“I know you didn’t.” Lance knew what he had to do. He didn’t want to keep living like this, constantly tearing people down to suppress his fear of relationships. Hunk was the best friend he’d ever had, and Lance just treated him like dirt.

“I’m gonna talk to him. Tell him how I feel.” Lance announced.

“There you go!” Hunk smiled. The realization of what Lance was going to do was crashing down all around him.

“But what if he rejects me?” Lance whimpered.

“He won’t”

“How do you know that?”

“I just do. If he does, you know where to find me. But something tells me you won’t have to worry about that.”

~

As Lance made his way from the hot tub to Keith’s room ( _ their room _ ), his heart was beating like a drum, and for a minute he thought he was having a panic attack. _ Nope, that will come later.  _ When we finally reached the room, he stood in silence for a few minutes.  _ Am I really going to do this? He’s probably not even in here, I’ll just knock and – _

“Uh, hi.” Lance whipped around.  _ Keith _ .

“Um, sorry I just – I needed to get something –“  _ Here comes the panic. _

“It’s fine. It’s your room too, right?” Keith said.

“Uh y – yeah.” Lance opened the door, and stumbled inside. Keith followed closely behind, and Lance heard him shut the door.  _ Fuck. No backing out now _ . There was an awkward silence as the gears turned in Lance’s head. He didn’t know this, but Keith was just as nervous.

“Look, I –”

“I’m so –” Lance interrupted. “Sorry, you first.”

“Uh, never mind. You say what you were gonna say” Keith stated, scratching his elbow. Lance knew that was his nervous habit, but he was too busy panicking to connect the dots.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get upset at you. I didn’t mean what I said.” As the words left his mouth, Lance felt like his lungs were being compressed, and he had almost no air left.

“It’s okay. I didn’t mean to yell at you either. I have a temper, I suppose.” Keith said quietly. Lance saw from the window that the alien sky was turning from a light pink to a blood red. He didn’t know much about alien astronomy, but it appeared dusk was drawing near. Not thinking about it, Lance yawned.”  _ Shit _ .

“I can sleep on the floor if you want.” Keith offered.  _ He’s such a good person _ .

“No – I mean, that’s solid metal! Sleep with me. Uh! Not with me, but next to me.” Lance’s face was burning up, the dusking sky paling in comparison.  _ I’m such an idiot _ .

Keith smirked. “I know what you meant.” Lance watched as Keith walked over to the bed, and sat down. After a few seconds, he asked, “You coming?”

“Yes” Lance squeaked. He moved clumsily over to where Keith was sitting. Nervously, he sat on the opposite side of the bed, trying his hardest not to look at the body next to him. He felt a shift in weight, and glanced over to see Keith had stood up.  _ Is he regretting this?  _ Abruptly as he had stood up, Keith whipped his shirt over his head, and threw it onto the floor. Lance was absolutely floored.

“This okay?” Keith asked. “I can’t sleep with my shirt on.”

“It’s fine.” _More than fine._ Lance was blushing so hard he wasn’t sure if there was blood left anywhere else in his body. Keith sat back down, and pulled his legs up on the bed in a lying down position. Too embarrassed to think, Lance did same, and he was soon confronted with the fact he could feel Keith’s body heat. Their arms were touching. _I’m lying in a bed with Keith. I can feel him next to me and he’s warm and he’s not pulling away. This is fine._ Keith pulled the blanket over both of them, and Lance couldn’t even move. He saw Keith reach over and turn off the bedside lamp.

“Goodnight, Lance.” Keith whispered. Lance shuddered. It was dark, Keith was warm, and he couldn’t breathe. He was starting to regret all of this. Lance stayed stagnant, lying so close to the edge of the bed he was nearly on the floor. After a few minutes, Keith was fast asleep, and Lance listened to his breathing.  _ I’m being creepy. Just go to bed Lance. _

Try as he might, Lance couldn’t sleep. Just an hour before, he had been tired enough to pass out. Now, Lance was alert, his nervous system stuck in the sympathetic response. He couldn’t possibly sleep with this many chemicals rushing through his body, it was scientifically impossible. Unexpectedly, he felt a hand snake around and grab him by the waste. The same hand pulled him close, and Lance was now lying pressed up to Keith. Lance’s heart stopped.  _ He was cuddling Keith _ .  Lance looked over at him, and saw that he was still fast asleep.  _ Did Keith do that in his sleep? What does this mean?  _ Thoughts ran through Lance’s head at market speeds, his heart bursting out of his chest. Lance was thoroughly convinced that the pump of his arteries was harsh enough to wake Keith up. Though he was the most nervous he had ever been, something about the situation was comforting. The feel of Keith beside him was absolutely serene, and he knew there was no place he would rather be.

Lance fell asleep to the sound of steady breath, his heart slowing down to sync with Keith’s. They were flush together, they were one unit. They were Lance and Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I guess. I haven't ever written for the Voltron fandom before and my previous works shall not be named. Those were dark times.  
> Amare means "love" in latin. When I was trying to come up with a good name for the planet I was like, 'hey, why not be cliche?' Amor is overdone so I figured Amare is at least a little bit new? No? okay.


End file.
